Mothers' discipline and control practices directed to their young children were studied in well and clinically depressed mothers. Depressive symptomatology has been linked to inappropriate control practices, but specific difficulties of depressed mothers and possible implications for their children's development have not been identified. Assessments of mother and child behavior are based on observations of their interactions in a naturalistic setting (see Annual Report MH 02144). This year analyses are a continuation of the previous year's work. The focus is on the specific control strategies used by well and depressed mothers. Analyses revealed that depressed mothers, compared to well mothers, have specific difficulties controlling their children. They show a pattern of verbal control strategies, indicative of less assertiveness and directness, and more fear of confrontation toward their children than the pattern manifested by well mothers.